


The Sign

by shallowness



Category: The OC
Genre: Community: wishkisses, F/M, Future Fic, Jossed, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-01
Updated: 2004-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for pirouette for the wishkisses livejournal community.  Futurefic (I’ve only seen season 1 so nothing else applies.)  With thanks to FridayAngel for the beta.</p><p>They aren’t mine, I don’t profit from these characters.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Sign

**Author's Note:**

> Written for pirouette for the wishkisses livejournal community. Futurefic (I’ve only seen season 1 so nothing else applies.) With thanks to FridayAngel for the beta.
> 
> They aren’t mine, I don’t profit from these characters.

He was staring at her back, risking being escorted out of the party by security now that the stalking laws had been further tightened, trying to decide if it was Marissa after all. Because asking a stranger if she was his ex-step-aunt and neighbor might lead to eggnog spillage.

“And we don’t want that,” he muttered.

Then the sign came.

A thin strap sliding down over a milky shoulder, a hand quickly restoring it, and he knew. He’d seen that gesture before, mainly as they walked with Summer and Ryan and jokes and sun-lit companionship between them. So he made like a confident man and strode towards her. And the strides, they were big.

His hand was covering his upper lip and he nodded as he saw that her eyes were just as big as he remembered, and her smile had got a little wider in the last few seconds.

She beat him to the punch,

“Happy Chrismukkah, Seth,” and her chuckle was an invitation. Whoever she was talking to faded away. And they talked, reminisced and the swerving away from some names he’d expected? Seemed to have been discarded with the teenage angst.

What they found instead, on the way to the cloakroom, still laughing, was green leaves and white berries and this year, before Marissa had even stopped looking up with suggestive eyes, Seth side-stepped his usual hesitation around the woman who was used to being kissed.

As she parted her lips, he could taste nutmeg and promise…

\- fin -  
Feedback is loved.


End file.
